Dúath o Dagor
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: He looked at him with unblinking blue eyes before shaking his head, an amusing glint in those large orbs. They were both thinking the same, remembering all too well the last event in which the Elf had drank too much and had been introduced to the world of
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the surroundings. I am not intending to make profit out of this story, only to entertain.  
  
**Warning: **this is movie verse, though I indeed have read the books many times. At the end of the movie The Return of the King, at the battle of the black Gates, there was a scene that wouldn't let me go, and I alternate it a little, so this would be what you would call AU. Reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
White knives flashed; as they cut through flesh easily, black blood flying as the foul creatures screeched. The tall blond Elf was surrounded by Orcs and Uruk-Hai, though they had not hurt the fair being yet. He fought fiercefully, fire in the blue eyes, a murderous intent visible in the orbs.  
  
This was about survival, about attracting the attention of Sauron, so Frodo may have a save passage to Mount Doom. If the small Hobbit failed, they all would. This army was too great, they were with little, too little to slay them all. Legolas felt the eye fixed upon the fight, urging the foul creatures on as they surrounded the band of warriors. Mayhapse two hundred Men, two Hobbits, a Dwarf, an Istari and an Elf against the rest. They had seen better odds. Even Helms Deep had been more promising. It did nothing to deter the determination of the warriors though; they fought, slayed and carried on.  
  
Only a small distance away fought his friend Aragorn, Ranger of the North, heir to the thrown of Gondor, and now a true King as he led his people in this fight. Andúril was held tightly, as it was wielded with strength, oft it felled more then one enemy. Legolas had little time to observe his friend's fighting skills as he could not afford any distraction from his own battle. His fairness, his origin, an Elf, attracted many, hatred went deep within the dark creatures, for once they had been Elf as well, the fairness of the Prince of Mirkwood only reminding them of what they once were.  
  
Of course, Legolas would glance to his friends oft, needed to know how well they were fairing. Gimli the Dwarf had little difficulties with the creatures, his axe wildly swinging about, as his low voice rumbled through the field, counting the enemies he had slain. In dwarfish he would curse the black beings, when he missed one. Merry and Pippin stayed close to Éomer, lord of Rohan, a true warrior. The large man defended the little ones as best as he could, though the Hobbits were not totally defenceless, they wielded their little swords with skill.  
  
Movement caught the Elf's attention, seeing a large cave Troll stamping towards Aragorn, and though his friend was trying, it would not be a fair fight. His eyes widened, immediately running forward, trying to reach his friend in time.  
  
"**Aragorn**!"  
  
He was too slow, Orcs prevented him from reaching his friend, and in despair he cut down all in his path, wanting to reach the disaster he was currently observing. None of the other warriors knew what was happening; they had enough to deal with on their own.  
  
"**No!**"  
  
Aragorn was down, on the ground, the Troll planting his feet on the man's chest, preventing the Ranger from getting up. The man was defenceless, he would die. The Troll raised its massive arm, the hand clutching a large mean looking club, sharp nails embedded into the wood. In one massive blow the King of Gondor would be no longer there. To Legolas it all happened in slow motion, as he tried his best to reach his friend, pushing aside Men and Beast, injuring only himself in his desperate attempt. He had known Aragorn too long; he would not loose his friend now, not in this war, nor in any other. His friend would die of old age, surrounded by those who loved and cared for him, he personally would see to that.  
  
The slender Elf crouched down, a frown marring the ageless face as the distance between him and his destination was counted. In a blur of green and blond the fair Prince leaped in a catlike jump, the light body seeming to fly as it crossed the distance and collided with the Troll just as the club was about to land solidly upon the prone body of Aragorn. The weight of the Elf would not be enough to knock the large beast over, though the speed in which the Elf collided with the Troll was enough to make it stumble, enough to release Aragorn so he could roll away from the wooden club.  
  
Unfortunately it was also enough for Legolas to be slightly disoriented when his face was buried in the thick flesh of the Cave Troll. The enormous beast growled annoyed, releasing a wail as thick fingers plucked the body away from him. It didn't even spared Legolas a glance, as it simply threw the Elf, much like it would do with a stone. The strange sensation of flying overcame the Great Archer, his heart hammering in his chest when he realised he was thrown into the raging battle, not knowing where he would land. Painful it would be that much he did know. And it was, when he finally collided with an Uruk-Hai, knocking it over along with some of the beast's comrades. Legolas could hear a loud crack, when he finally landed upon the rocky ground, pain invading his frail body. The last thing he was conscious off, were five large Uruk-Hai's looming over him, and above the noise of blades colliding, cries of dying beings and the growls of the beast, there was Aragorn's voice, calling for him in the distance...Then there was blackness.


	2. Chapter two

Aragorn surely had thought his life would be over, as the large, though small for his kind, Troll loomed over him, the heavy foot placed upon his chest, preventing him from leaving and crushing his ribs. It was hard to breath, hard to defend himself when there was little air left. He braced himself for impact, hearing in the distance Legolas calling for him, knowing the Elf could not be on time. He should have known better. Something impacted with the Troll, enough to free him of the heavy foot. He took the given opportunity and rolled away, in time to avoid the blow of the dangerous looking club.  
  
He could only watch in horror as his friend was flung away, the frail body colliding with a pair of Uruk-Hai's many feet away. Then the Wood Elf was gone, disappeared from sight.  
  
"No,"  
  
He whispered softly, fearing for the wellbeing of Legolas, though he could not abandon battle, there was a Troll to defeat, as well as hundreds of other enemies. With pain in his heart he stood, his sword suddenly a heavy burden. He had to leave his friend behind, one who was precious to him, one he could not bare to see injured, or worse.  
  
"Gohena nin, Evellon."  
  
The words would not be heard by Legolas, he knew that well, but he had to say something, explain his actions to himself. It was then the luck of the Valar was upon him, as the ground shook, the eye seemed to...shrivel? Aye, it was, the tower was collapsing, while Mount Doom was sprouting fire. It was over; Frodo had succeeded, though giving his life doing just that. The Hobbit must have known it, there would be no way back, Galadriel had said so herself. It will cost the Ringbearer's life.  
  
In awe he watched, as the tower had collapsed entirely, Orcs and Uruk-Hai's running for their life's, realizing it was over, the Dark Lord would take them with him in his fall. The ground shook more, he had trouble to keep standing, as a shockwave of wind hit him full on. It was over, he realized, it had been done. The ground started tearing, opening up, and swallowing all foul creatures, sending them to a swift though horrible death. For a moment he stood there, leaning on his sword, amazed at how sudden and easy it had come to an end. One moment they had been fighting for their lives and the next it was over.  
  
"Where is the Elf?" A gruff voice asked him, as Gimli the Dwarf walked up to him, his axe dripping with black blood, the helmet dented and crooked and the red beard dirty. Though he seemed to have come out of battle mostly unharmed. The Elf...the..Legolas! Alarmed Aragorn looked at the Dwarf, ashamed of himself that in the heat of the moment he had forgotten his friend.  
  
Of course, Gimli knew that look very well, as his small eyes widened slightly beneath the bushy eyebrows as the little sturdy creature turned, scanning the battle field. Men and horses lay slain, as well as many Orcs. The Rohirrim all had dirty blond hair, and amidst of the many bodies, it was hard to tell where Legolas could be. Man and Dwarf shared a worried look as one took the right and the other the left. Merry and Pippin joined them confused.  
  
"What are you doing Aragorn?"  
  
Pippin asked it softly, tears still in his eyes as he had realized Frodo would not be coming back. All this war and his friend was gone, because of a Ring, it sounded more like a story then what happened really.  
  
"Legolas," was the soft and almost blunt answer, the Ranger could not start to explain now, when worry was racing through him, as well as grief at seeing all those dead upon the ground. War was never easy, even victory came with a down side. Fortunately the two Hobbits understood very well, their young faces a mask of emotions as they set about determined, wanting to find their friend.  
  
Aragorn paid no heed to them, not now; there would be time for that later. The Men were cheering as they realized they had won, while four of the Fellowship were looking for their companion.  
  
"Aragorn! Over here!"  
  
Gimli's shout made him look up, seeing the stout Dwarf kneeling further ahead. Long legs broke into a run as he dashed towards his friend, knowing he would find Legolas there as well. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst soon. He did not know what he would find; he could not see Gimli's face. As he neared he saw blond hair on the ground, matted with blood.  
  
Oh no...  
  
There was the Elf, lying on his back, eyes closed. He was pale, deathly pale in comparison to the crimson blood on his fair face. There was a wound on the side of his skull, the right arm bend into a strange angle, obviously broken. That wasn't what scared him though; it was the fact that the slender body was draped over a stone. Was he still alive?  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Gohena nin, Evellon = Forgive me, Elf-friend.  
  
Thank you Silvertoekee for reviewing, it means a lot! 


	3. Chapter three

Gimli the Dwarf, son of Gloin, looked up at the Ranger as there was only silence. The man was staring in horror at his friend, who lay there bleeding and injured. He would damned if he let that Elf die, after all, he had to tell him how much he had slain!  
  
"Don't you just stand there laddie, help me with the Elf!"  
  
This brought Aragorn out of his brief stupor, kneeling right beside him while rough hands gently prodded and touched the battered body before them. He was no healer, but the Elf looked very ill to him, the worried frown on the Ranger's face not making his worry any less. Of all of them the pointy ear was felled, it was the last one he had thought to be injured, he seemed so untouchable.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Gimli knew he grumbled, sounded rather gruff, but he wanted to know how bad it was, it was his friend too. A murmured response, one not so friendly was the only answer he got, as Aragorn continued his search, healing skills assessing the true extent of the wounds. He could only do naught but wait. The Hobbits were standing not too far from him, clinging to each other like lost children.  
  
"He has a broken arm," Aragorn told them all, the only injury they all could see very clearly, there was absolutely no need to speak of it out loud.  
  
"Tell me something I do not know."  
  
With a sigh the Ranger stood, his grey eyes searching the field it seemed, avoiding to look at him. The shoulders of the lad were hunched, while lines had appeared in the young face, making him age faster. He seemed years older. The Dwarf sighed as well, though one of impatience, as he could not bare to wait any longer, it did not seem Aragorn was eager to tell. Just as he was about to alert his friend of their presence, the man turned to them.  
  
"His back is not broken."  
  
Hobbits and Dwarf all made a sound of pure relief that was what they had feared most, though the stern glance of Aragorn made them quiet down, as he continued.  
  
"However he has five broken ribs and his back is injured, to what extent I cannot tell. The head wound worries me, it is deep and Legolas has lost a lot of blood. We need to bring him to Gondor, my father is there still."  
  
"Eomér will be of aid," an old though gentle voice said from behind them, as they all turned surprised to see Gandalf there, the Wizard leaning upon his white staff, though it seemed to be more of a pose. His blue eyes focused upon the Silvan Elf, a frown marring the aged face. Gimli could not even begin to understand what the Wizard was thinking at this moment. Though none of it seemed to be well.  
  
"I am going to see if young Frodo and Samwise are alive; my feeling says they indeed are, though their time is very much limited. I will meet you all in Gondor."  
  
The Istar hesitated slightly, as if unwilling to leave them in such peril, there was little choice though. His white robes flowed behind him as he turned to leave, only to stop once more as he took in the sadness of their faces, the worry and grief more evident now.  
  
"It was a risk we all took."  
  
And he left. They had known of the risks involving this journey, they had all known they could very much die, though when one of them was injured, it mattered not. Legolas had known indeed, it did not mean he had deserved it. None of them did, but it had happened, it was best not to dwell on it.  
  
"I will find the Horselord," Gimli said softly as he sprinted away from the heartbreaking sight his friend gave. He could only hope the Elf would be well.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Wow, look at that, so many reviews. Thanks guys and girls of course. This really means a lot to me to know people are reading this story and liking it. Now on to the reviews:  
  
Elanor8 - I'm glad I wasn't the only one who couldn't forget about the scene! You're doing very good with your English, you really are. But I can read German, not very well in writing it, but still ;) I'm from the Netherlands myself.  
  
Deana - Actually, he didn't lol! Breaking his back would be terrible, and I love to see our favo Elf walk around once more.  
  
j_mercuryuk - Of course I will write more!  
  
Twisted Fool - I'm very glad you like this so much.  
  
AmberRose - Well, what they would feel is a lot indeed. Joy because Sauron was defeated by Frodo, but also grief for the ones being lost. Then there is the worry for their missing friend, as well as guilt for not being able to protect him. I forgot about that line, I will definitely use it, thank you!  
  
Aladar Austere - Angst indeed, I love writing stories with some in it, I mean, LOTR is all about angst in the end, with the one Ring and the upcoming darkness.  
  
M'Ress - I wouldn't dream of killing him, not when in the book in the end he goes to Valinor! Thank you for that mistake I made. I was pondering about it and not sure if I used it right or not. I didn't want to use mellon because it's used so often.  
  
Maki82 - *laughs* The reason why I didn't complete this is because I want this story to last a bit longer then 2 chapters. I'm glad you liked it though, and don't worry, this will be finished.  
  
Silvertoekee - hehehehe, evil cliffie indeed. I just didn't want you to be bored or anything ;) I felt the description of Aragorn needed to be added, and I will switch point of views quite often as you will see later on. It gives more meaning to a story like this. Glad to see you're still with me!  
  
Ele15greenleaf - Let Legolas die? Of course not! Not yet anyways. So you can have him for a little while longer. ;)  
  
Jenny - It's just a bit different, perhaps a bit more real, since such a great fight cannot leave all of the fighting Fellowship (save for Sam and Frodo) unharmed. Besides, I missed so much in the movie that I have enjoyed in the books, so I just wanted to give my own spin to the end. 


	4. Chapter four

Éomer leaned tiredly against his horse, patting the soft neck of his trustworthy steed, one who had guided him through many battles. Though none of them had been as dire as the one he had just survived barely. His dark eyes had turned away from the battlefield, unable the look at all slain men, many of them known to him, he knew their names, their family. They had children and a wife waiting for their safe return, a return that would only come with grief. Aye, they had been victorious; they had fought darkness and won. If the dark Lord Sauron had regained power of the one Ring, none of them would be alive. Though it did little to soften the pain of loss.  
  
He had given command to bring the wounded and dead to Gondor, where they could be take care of, for the time being, until they were all strong enough to return to Rohan. The thought of home made him sigh longing, thinking about the Great Halls of Mandos. It would not be the same, without his uncle, without King Théoden to rule. The burden was now passed to him, with his sister at his side.  
  
Eowyn...  
  
The poor lass had been through so much lately, he had scarcely seen her smile. She had lost her heart to one who could not return her gentle love and she had lost far too many who where dear to her. Great times would return, and she would laugh once more, that he vowed to himself.  
  
"Master of the Rohirrim, Master Éomer..."  
  
There was only one who would call him that, the young King pondered, as he had been pulled out of his own thoughts so abruptly. In wonder he turned, staring at the Dwarf who stood there panting in front of him, trying to recollect his failing breathing.  
  
"Gimli..?"  
  
He had stopped using Master a while ago, when it became obvious they would spend many days together, among friends there were no masters. In war there were only comrades, fellow warriors, the one who would watch your back and keep you alive.  
  
"The Elf...He...Wounded....To Gondor...."  
  
Little he could make of the small beings rambling, though the finger pointed to the West told him more, enough to understand what was being asked of him. A small distance away he could see Aragorn with what he assumed were the Hobbits. Where Aragorn was, there would also be the Elf; it seemed the fair blonde Warrior left his friend's side on a few occasions. To not see him told him all, he had been felled.  
  
"Brego, Arod! ." He called, whistling for the horses. They would have to be in Gondor fast. He only gave Gimli a glance, as he was upon his own horse's back fast, lifting the Dwarf up so he could sit behind him. There was little time for unneeded talk. Instead he turned to his Captain.  
  
"Gamling! Take your horse and follow me, I am in need of your aid."  
  
At the nod of the man Éomer hastened to where the others stood, worry upon their faces, as he could see why. Seated upon his horse he looked down at the Elf, seeing the blood and other injuries. It was strange seeing him with his eyes closed, lying there without his bow or white knives. He knew the fair beings were indeed ageless, though they could die, he had seen the many corpses at Helm's Deep, which had pained him deeply, to know even such beauty could fade as well.  
  
"Aragorn, I will accompany you to Gondor, along with the rest of the Fellowship."  
  
As it was said, it was done. Carefully Legolas was picked up; all mindfull of the injuries as Éomer and Gamling handed him over into the Ranger's awaiting arms. The slender figure was hugged closely against the man's broad chest as he urged Brego into a steady run. The Horse master took the two little Hobbits as Gamling rode with Gimli. All could think about one thing, the figure lying motionless in Aragorn's arms.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Again I have to thank all reviewers for letting me know what they think. It's a great encouragement, and I can only praise you all.  
  
Maki82 - It's okay, you hadn't realized when I posted it, lol. I hope to be staying this quick.  
  
Star Stallion - Thank thank you, I'm sure in time Legolas will be perfectly fine, for now I fear he's not doing so well.  
  
Silvertoekee - I'm glad o hear you aren't bored at all. Guilt is indeed a tricksy thing, it can haunt one for a long amount of time, and for Aragorn it won't be easy. Legolas will be hurting, good thing he's Elf that means speedy recovery.  
  
Aislyn Crowdaughter - I'm very glad you like the way in which I write, I have to admit it's sometimes hard. I want to be as detailed as possible, but in scenes like I write you can't go on about the colour of one's eye or the way hair shines. I'm very happy I added just the right amount.  
  
Deana - No, he didn't break his back, but all I can say is to not cheer to soon ;) I'm a very evil writer from time to time, and depending on my plotbunnies, things can get worse.  
  
I love Legolas - Hehehe, let me guess, your favo character is Legolas? Indeed poor Leggy, and I'm not even done yet!  
  
Patty - Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and that you like my kind of angst, I so love writing it! Actually they aren't too far from Gondor, the city is close to Mordor, that's why it was attacked in the first place. And the only one who can give the Elf the proper treatment is Lord Elrond, since Aragorn knows only the basics.  
  
MelanyeBaggins - I caught that scene, definitely! It was such a wonderful moment, with lots of emotions and I can only be disappointed of how little is shown in the movie, they could have explored it much more. It portrays the friendship between them, but I felt I could do much more with it. And you're welcome for the muse ;)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - I'm glad to see you again, you have reviewed other stories of mine as well, always fun to see regular faces, thanks!  
  
Starlit Hope - Thank you! 


	5. Chapter five

Éowyn paced along the Palace of Gondor worriedly, as every time one would enter her green eyes flicked towards the entrance. She could see clearly the battle was over, though she did not know of the outcome of her brother, her friends. Were they alive, or gravely injured? She had been tending to the young captain Faramir but he was now asleep, his injuries no longer life threatening. She had not been helpful; all she could have done was hold his hand while Lord Elrond tended to his wounds, her own hand in a sling after her fight with the Witch King.  
  
"Please, be alive..."  
  
The whispered words were carried along the empty room as she walked outside, wind blowing into her face as she smelled the smoke from Mount Doom. Her thoughts were with a certain young King, her heart warming when she pictured him seated upon his horse, his long dirty brown hair pulled back as grey eyes looked determined. He had been so hansom when they went to battle. She knew it could not be, his heart was given to another, a she- Elf, who's beauty she could never posses.  
  
"He will be well; it is not his destiny to die in this battle. He will rule as King of Gondor."  
  
Startled Éowyn turned around at the voice, her green eyes meeting the wise brown ones of the Lord of Rivendell. For the first time she saw the Elf she had been impressed, he carried himself with a gentleness that draw her towards him, though his face spoke of a sternness, one of a teacher. To hear him voice her thoughts shocked her to the core, for he was the father of Aragorn's betrothed, while she was longing for his future son in law.  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
Elrond graced her with a sad though kind smile, as he too stared into the distance, to where once Sauron ruled. It was strange, the stillness that now seemed to linger over the lands, where soon wounded and survivors would make their way to Gondor. She knew it would not last long.  
  
"I can see the longing in your eyes Milady, though I an also see sadness. You are not meant to be with him, his heart lies with another. Be at peace with what little you can share with him, friendship is precious these days."  
  
Éowyn gave a bitter laugh, though she knew the truth in his words. It still ached, the blunt yet kind words Aragorn had used to tell her it could not be. He had accepted her drink; he had accepted her love, without knowing what he had done.  
  
"You speak wise words Lord Elrond; though I cannot help the way my heart beats whenever he comes close. In time, I will learn to accept."  
  
She glanced to him as her arms wrapped around her thin frame, comforting herself for there was no coldness. The old Elf next to her never turned his ageless face towards her, just simply nodded as he took a step backwards, no doubt wanting to check on Faramir.  
  
"May haps you will find that acceptance in the young Captain of Gondor?"  
  
Puzzled she watched him go, as a frown marred her flawless pale features. Faramir? But she hardly knew him, why would the Lord tell her this? Little did she know Elrond had the gift of foresight.  
  
She wanted o follow him, knowing there was naught she could do here, standing outside, staring to the now ruined Mordor. She was looking though not seeing, her thoughts were simply too occupied, until... Her green eyes narrowed, as she saw riders approaching with haste, leaving a dust of cloud in their wake. There were only three, though further away were more. Soon she would find out. She could not see who they were, though she could make out a figure in the first rider's arms.  
  
"Oh no...Lord Elrond!"  
  
She warned the healer immediately as she could only wait for them to reach her, with the Elf at her side.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Here, it is another chapter. I know they are short, but I found out long chapters don't work with me; it's harder to keep writing when being forced to write long ones. On the other hand I update once every two days, so I figured they are allowed to be short ;)  
  
Thanks everybody for reviewing, it's very much appreciated.  
  
Chesuli - The Golden Hall of Edoras! Of course, how silly of me to mix them up! Thanks for letting me know, it seems I had some form of black out then. And don't worry; Legolas is going to be fine!  
  
MelanyeBaggins - Oh no, please revive, wasn't meant to slay you! I'm glad you liked Éomer's points of view, there are still many more to come!  
  
Silvertoekee - Éomer feels almost part of the Fellowship, at least in my point of view, so naturally he cares. The relationship between Eowyn and her brother was hardly mentioned in the movie, I felt there was an opportunity to explore and there is more to come. I don't know how long it takes for Legolas to heal *winks* it depends on how badly hurt he is.  
  
Deana - Poor Legolas yes, and I'm not done with him yet, so hold on to your chair because you can expect a lot more. But I'm not going to tell yet.....  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf - I know, it's very short but when I write this in Word it's a lot longer, I swear! And I'm intending to update a lot.  
  
Elanor8 - You're welcome for Éomer's point of view ;) I actually don't know if it's going to be a long story, I will however write till I come to the end of the movie, and with my short chapters I think it will be a long one. Legolas to the hall of Mandos? Noooo, what would I do without the Mirkwood Elf?  
  
Starlit hope - I sense you are somewhat of a fan of Éomer? *laughs*  
  
Veboriel - Oh hun, don't worry, I've only written four chapters so far, and this is the fifth, so you're on time. Glad to see you did review though!! It's great to get responses from people who were wondering about the scene as well. What is it with you girls thinking I will kill our Leggy? Of course not! Well, maybe a little but still..hehehehe  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - More is here! 


	6. Chapter six

The White City of Gondor had never looked as beautiful to him as now; it was like a light in the darkness. He knew help was there, waiting for them to come home, all he had to do was get there and it would be all well.  
  
His grey eyes looked down, worry evident in the so normal gentle silver like orbs. This bundle he carried with him, this being clutched in his arms, it was precious to him, even more so then the Ring that had carried the fate of them all. For no ring could give him love and friendship like the Elf gave. They had known each other too long to loose him in this final battle. Aragorn's eyes narrowed, wanting nothing more then to kill the creature that had injured Legolas so, even though it was long gone.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was lying so still in his arms, the fair face pulled in a mask of pain. His deep blue eyes were hidden as the eyes were closed; thick dark lashes standing out against the paleness of the skin. It was unsettling to see the once so vibrant Elf like this. Even though Aragorn had shared many adventures with his friend, and they had been into dire situations before, every time Legolas was injured his heart leaped in fear. He remembered very clear the first time he had met his friend, he had been only a little boy and besides Glorfindel, he had never seen a blond Elf.  
  
It was many years back, he had been no more then ten years old, surely not any older. He had been playing outside, throwing little rocks in the water, trying to see how far they could reach. His father had assured him it would be good practice for his sword arm, though now Aragorn was not sure whether it was that or to have a moment of peace. The sound of hooves had drawn his attention, when a white horse entered the gate. It was one of beauty and strength, with the white manes dancing. But it had been the rider that had caught his attention. A young Elf, clad in green and brown, a bow strapped on his back along with a quiver full of fine carved arrows. His long hair was that of shining spun gold, drawn back from his face with small warrior braids. And what a face it was, fair beyond any he had ever seen, a flawless pale skin and deep blue large eyes, like the sea itself. It had to be one of the Valar. The Elf had seen him stare, laughter like music escaping the fair one while a graceful smile lit his face.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Penneth."  
  
That greeting of Legolas to him had been the start of a long friendship. It was only later he had realized the Elf was one of Mirkwood, a Wood Elf, not one of the Valar. Though he was special, he was Prince and his friend.  
  
With a slight smile Aragorn returned to the now, the fond memory of this first meeting lingering in his mind while they entered the Gate of Gondor.  
  
"Hold on Legolas, we are almost there."  
  
He hardly doubted the Elf could hear him, but it was more for his own state of mind. Dimly he was aware of Gamling's shouts to make way, as men, women and children hastily cleared their path, their eyes big as they watched their new King fly by in haste. Some of them cried upon seeing the Elf injured, for many of them rarely had seen the fair beings, safe for the one in Aragorn's arms. If such an immortal being could be injured, then how were the warriors fairing? The Ranger paid no heed to them, his eyes fixed before him with only one goal in mind, to reach his father. He cursed softly, no longer proud that the city of Gondor was this large, for now it only delayed his speed. In relief he saw his father already waiting for him, the lady Éowyn at his side, both a worried frown and both looking relieved when they saw him unharmed. It was an almost comical situation, though he had nothing to laugh about just yet.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
He almost shouted to his father as he brought his horse to a halt, jumping of its broad back, ignoring Gamling who had been ready to take Legolas from him. It was best not to move him too much, he could have bleedings inside. Form the corner of his eyes he saw Éomer and Éowyn briefly embrace before they too turned to him worriedly.  
  
Luckily Elrond took control over the situation, Aragorn was not sure if he could have done it, he was exhausted, grief and worry flooding through him.  
  
"Estel, bring Legolas inside, we have beds waiting for the wounded. Master Dwarf, find me some heated water and Lord Éomer, would you be so kind to see to Faramir?"  
  
Aragorn followed his father inside, as he took in with satisfaction all the beds prepared as well as the women waiting to tend to the wounded. He did not want Legolas to be tended to here though, as the only Elf he would be the centre of attention and it would do little to help heal him. So he laid him down on a bed in the far corner, where it was secluded, away from sight. The Elf moaned softly as soon as his back hit the soft bed, making both father and son frown. They both knew this was serious.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Look at that, again so many reviews, I love you girls! It's great to have regular people reviewing!  
  
Silvertoekee – Yes, writing long chapters is a pain, especially since I write in Word and I swear it's always two pages long! FF net makes it look shorter. All have a part in this, though I'm not yet sure if I'll write in everybody's point of view, I'm not good in the Hobbits. And you're welcome ;)  
  
MelanyeBaggings – Finally I was able to give you a chapter with more Leggy, can't have that poor Elf be ignored all the time now can I? Btw, glad to see you're still with us....;)  
  
Elanor8 – Lol, I'm glad short chapters aren't all that bad, though I wish I was able to write longer. Oh well, at least I tried. You're doing very well with the English, and I did get what you were trying to say ( If it's easier for you, please write in your own language, as I said, I'm perfectly capable of reading German, I'm not that good in writing in it though.  
  
Star Stallion – Oh my, thank you for all those wonderful compliments, you're making me blush! 


	7. Chapter seven

The Lord of Rivendell frowned, as his long thing hands started to unbutton the tunic of the injured Elf, the dark brown eyes fixed upon his patient. He had tended to Legolas more times then he cared to remember, though this time it was different, this time it was dangerous.  
  
Pale smooth skin was revealed under the tunic, not a mark upon the flawless flesh, that was until the fingers brushed over ribs when the tunic was slowly removed. Legolas groaned softly in pain while there was a joined gasp behind Elrond. He turned around in surprise, seeing the two young Hobbits Merry and Pippin standing close to Aragorn, a pained expression on their faces.  
  
"Take them away Estel; this is not fit for young eyes."  
  
Both Hobbits started to protest at being called young, and to be send away from their friend. He could not divert his attention to them, they were not injured and his young friend from Mirkwood was. He silenced them with one stern look, before looking up at his youngest son in all but blood. The grey eyes showed a protest, it was clear the human was not keen on leaving the side of Legolas. Though he nodded, and gently led the two little ones away.  
  
Elrond knew it would not be for long, his son would be back as soon as he could, to know how his friend was fairing, a question yet to be answered. He could understand the gasps from the Hobbits; the Elf's chest looked bruised and battered, dark blue almost black spots mostly on his ribs. Skilful fingers prodded the chest gently, provoking another moan from Legolas. Five broken ribs and none had punctured the lunges, this was a good sign. He continued the gentle search downwards. No other injuries to the legs save for some scratches; the right arm was badly broken and needed to be set soon. That left the two injuries that worried him the most, the deep head wound and the Elf's back.  
  
The head wound was deep; he could see white bone through the mass of blood and skin. He needed clean water to wash away the blood, and he needed to stitch it fast. He could see no fracture or dent in the skull, though there was still the danger of bleeding within.  
  
"Your water is here Master Elrond."  
  
Gimli came walking towards him with a large bucket with steaming water. He gave a nod, watching the Dwarf quietly for a few more moments, until he had caught the sturdy being's attention. He needed help; he could not turn Legolas over without the risk of further injuries. He rather had Estel here, he had some healing skills, but for now the Dwarf had to do.  
  
"Gimli, I need your help, you need to lift Legolas slightly if you may."  
  
The Dwarf gave an eager nod; letting the Lord know he would do anything he could to help his unconscious friend. Elrond had thought naught else, there was an unlikely bond between the Elf and the Dwarf, a friendship that had not been between these races for as long as he could remember. He watched as the sturdy creature gently lifted the blond Woodelf, the muscled arms not even twisting from the strain.  
  
"That is high enough Gimli, hold him there."  
  
With a concentrated look in his worried dark eyes he seated himself on the bed, so he could see to the injury. On the back were also dark bruises, along the spinal cord. Hesitantly his fingers prodded the skin, searching for the feared break, though there was none. A sigh of relief escaped him, even when there was obvious swelling. That would heal in time; it would cause discomfort but no danger. He helped Gimli lower Legolas onto the bed gently with a grateful nod. He took a clean cloth, wetting it in the clean boiled water.  
  
"Find me needle and thread; it should be in this room."  
  
He did not worry about ordering the Dwarf; there were more pressing matters to attend to, Legolas being one of them. Fortunately, Gimli realised that as well, as he went without further comment. The blood was washed away, revealing the deep gash, larger than he originally had thought. This was dangerous, he feared for a head injury, a serious one. He had seen this before, and the Elf had never been the same ever since. Once the dirt and grime was removed he bent closer, peering into the wound.  
  
A crack.  
  
The skull was damaged slightly. He could close the wound, but there was nothing he could do for the cracked skull, that was beyond his skills. This battle had to be fought by the Prince and him alone. The wound was stitched without any explanation to the Dwarf watching, and his younger son who had joined them once more. He could hear the cries of the injured men who were brought in, there seemed to be no end to the stream.  
  
"Estel....?"  
  
He looked up to his son, locking eyes with the troubled grey ones. He had one more injury to attend to, one he could not do alone. The Ranger needed no further explanation, as he came to the side, one hand on the blond Elf's hip and the other on a knee. The broken arm needed to be set, and the shoulder had been dislocated. With a practised move he took the broken arm and pulled it right which was accompanied by a sickening loud crack. Legolas screamed in pain, making the others winch. Besides the moans and screams from the other injured, there was no sound, no talks. All worked fervently to save others, Elrond moved from one bed to another, assisted by Gimli while Aragorn stayed with Legolas.  
  
Many hours later the Healer moved to Legolas' corner, exhaustion went deep, he needed to rest soon before he would haste to Rivendell, to see how Arwen was fairing. He had not meant to stay, though he could not leave either, when he knew there was still a battle to be fought. He had feared for the well being of Aragorn, so he had stayed.  
  
"How serious is it Ada?"  
  
Aragorn's question pulled him out of his short relapse, realising he had been standing at the bed of the young Elf for some time. He was more tired the he initially had thought. Aragorn was not a little boy anymore; there was no use in hiding the truth from him. With a tired sigh he looked down to his son.  
  
"I do not know Estel, I wish I could tell you more. His head injury worries me."  
  
"How serious is it?"  
  
Aragorn looked back at him evenly, with stern grey eyes. Yes, he was no longer a boy, there had been a time an answer like this would have been sufficient.  
  
"His skull is cracked; there is nothing I can do now. We have to wait for him to wake, if he wakes."  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Yes, I'm still here, the world hasn't swallowed me whole just yet. I haven't forgotten about this story either. I promised myself this one will be finished soon, it just has to be.  
  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed and all those who read the story and liking it. I appreciate it all!  
  
Silver toekee – I know, but I don't know what else to use beside Word, I'd love to add HTLM tags but word doesn't allow that. Aragorn does care for his friend; they have a deep friendship that is portrayed well in the book, but unfortunately not in the movie.  
  
Joee1 – Cliffies are good, right? I mean, I like reading chapters with tense endings; they make you want to read more. But I agree, I'm not on the receiving end this time, so there's no way to compare.  
  
Melanye Baggins – I know, sorry about not updating sooner this time, had somewhat of problems. But I'm back and hopefully able to keep updating a lot faster this time.  
  
Star Stallion – Yes, Leggy had been out of the previous chapter. But now he's still not talking much, lol, guess you have to be a bit more patient as to know what he has got to say.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod – thank you thank you  
  
AmberRose – Yeah, I know, short chapters. I just can't write them any longer, not when I'm using different points of views every time. Guess I'm more of the short chapters kinda gal.  
  
Elanor8 – Most first meetings have some sort of violent character, and I just wanted it to be different. I picture a very young Aragorn, seeing a Wood Elf for the first time. And we have to admit, when seeing Legolas for the first time, how can you not be awed at the beauty? The Hobbits are.......around........somewhere......Lol. Merry and Pippin will come in play soon, and they will be just like their old selves, I love those two! 


	8. Chapter eight

**Comment to reviewers:**

Oh my, I think I need to stop replying to each of you individually if you all keep this up! Lol, kidding, I love you guys/girls for sticking with me. This chapter is written specially for Melanye, who helped me greatly.

**Joee1:** You had forgotten about my story? Shame on you! Though I can understand, it has been a while since I had been updating. On the bright side, I'm currently working on another LOTR story, and that one will be finished before I post. As for killing you with my cliffies….I think I just killed you again….

**Deana:** I know, I'm evil for hurting Legolas that much. But admit it, don't we all love to see our character hurt and in need of some help? 

**MelanyeBaggins**: *pounces and hugs* Thank you so much girl, for giving me that tip about Word, now I can finally make my chapters pretty, as you can see. Enjoy your chapter!

**AmberRose****:** I'm so glad I'm forgiven for the short chapters! I found out it's just this story, lol, because the other one I'm working on has longer chapters, a little longer then.

**Elle Greenleaf**: Yep yep, I came, saw and updated! 

**Silvertoekee****:** Ah, there's my favourite reviewer and writer! You still need to read the book? But you write so well! Go for you! Cracked skulls need a long time to heal, he's Elf though, heals faster, but how fast? Well, not gonna tell! Awake and the same? Er……….*shuts up*

**Garulf****:** A new face to the group, welcome my friend! But I like getting cool characters injured, I mean……they're so cool and all! Besides, not getting somebody injured makes for a very boring story. Don't worry, I'm not talking about Legolas dying, really, I'm not, not even thinking about it……..only a little…. 

**Star-Stallion**: Hehehe, maybe Legolas thinks he's the king of the world! I think I'm learning you patience with this story *winks*

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

___________________________________________________________________________

Pain……everything ached; he had never known there were so many muscles in his body. He was so tired, but he could not rest, he knew the end was near; he wanted to live as long as possible.

All around was fire, angry, hot boiling lava, making it impossible to go anywhere. Ironic, he had tried so hard to reach this mountain and now he could not leave.

He had known from the beginning there would be no way back for him. He had made this choice out of his own free will, and it was fair to face the consequences. No longer was he the Ringbearer, the heavy burden was gone, replaced by an empty aching feeling, only his wounded finger, or what was left of it, was left to tell the story.

Oh Sam….He had hoped to make this journey alone, though of course he had forgotten the stubbornness of his faithful friend. He tried, he had tried so hard to make the other Hobbit leave, and here he was, passed out from exhaustion. It was a comfort to know he was not alone but there was also guilt. It was because of him Sam was here.

He wondered if the others from the Fellowship were still alive.

Was it possible for Hobbits to fly, or was this feeling called dying? It felt like he was being lifted, high up in the sky, higher and higher. It felt good, safe, as in the comforting embrace of a mother. Hesitantly and tired he cautiously opened one bright blue eye, though what he was seeing he could not comprehend just yet. He was indeed flying, he could see the dark sky above him, but he had to look past a large eagle that was holding him. He was too tired to think, to wonder why he was being held by such a large bird. 

~

Bright light invaded him, letting him know he was again saved, lying in a soft bed, cool sheets covering him. He had to blink, as if he had been sleeping too long. He was in a small room, he saw, not Rivendell, it was not so beautifully decorated. He propped himself up, noting his injured hand was bandaged skilfully, the pain only a dull throb now. It was then he felt eyes upon him, regarding him.

Blue orbs looked up and blinked in surprise, not believing what he was seeing in front of him, _Gandalf?_ The wizard was different, pure white and he didn't understand, he was dead, he had seen him fall into the deep chasm along with the Balrog. 

"Gandalf?"

The old man laughed in delight, the warm eyes letting him know it was all well, it would be well. He wanted to ask how this was possible, how the wizard had survived such a fall. Of course, there was not way for him, when Merry and Pippin ran into the room, their faces alight with merriment. He laughed as well, relieved to see his friends unharmed and well.

"Merry…….Pippin!"

The two developed him into a bear hug, telling him what they had been through, but he could not listen, this was a bit too much. He had thought he would die, and here he was, alive, with his friends, more or less in one piece. He heard the voices chatter, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

There was Gimli, the Dwarf was laughing, the helmet gone as he stood next to Gandalf. He too seemed unharmed, though it was strange to see him without helmet, he was used to it otherwise. And there was Aragorn, the Ranger he had come to like during this journey.

He looked different as well, more confident, standing there tall and handsome. He smiled gently, though the smile did not reach his grey eyes. He looked tired, sad in a way, as if he had lost somebody dear to him. 

"Sam!"

He was delighted to see his dear friend alive, a little tired and pale but alive. They had come through this together, and he knew no matter what, Sam would be there. He longed to go back with the other Hobbits to the Shire, to write all that had happened down, so others might learn of this as well. Frodo frowned, missing a member of the Fellowship, one that should have entered by now. 

"Where is Legolas?"

The others seemed somewhat startled by his question, and hesitant to answer. He caught a worried glance between Gandalf and Aragorn, almost a knowing look. If the Elven Archer was not there, it could mean he had fallen or was injured. Though he had not thought the Elf would be the one to fall, he was Immortal, was he not? 

"Legolas was injured during battle; he needs time to get well."

"How badly injured?"

Merry and Pippin tried to get him to talk about what happened, but he shrugged them off. He felt responsible in a way for the members of the Fellowship. He had received the Ring from Bilbo; he was the one who needed protection when they set on this journey. And though they all had known the dangers when they had agreed, Legolas did not deserve to be injured. He sat up more when there was no answer to his question, and he looked directly to Aragorn.

"How badly injured?"  He pressed again, wanting an answer, wanting to know how his friend was fairing. He was somewhat relieved to see the Ranger did not look away, he took that as a good sign, and he was not prepared for the answer he received.

"He has not woken ever since."


	9. Chapter nine

**Comments to reviewers: **

Thank you so much again, for all those who reviewed and read my story. I appreciate all comments so please don't hesitate to drop your opinion.

**Miz**** Greenleaf:** Cure Legolas? I'm sure he's gonna like it, but I don't! Then what is there for me to write, unless of course I turn my attention to somebody else……..hmm. I'll check out your story soon, I'm sure it's wonderful! 

**Joee1:** Nope you're right, nothing new sofar, in this chapter there is. I think I just discovered a new mission in life, kill you with my cliffies! ;)

**Deana:** We do, don't we? As horrible as it is to admit, I indeed love torturing the characters I write about. I know, I'm terrible. Anyways, here's 9 as requested.

**Silvertoekee****:** War is won, but there is another battle to be fought, as the Fellowship finds out in this chapter. Of course you're a favo reviewer, I mean, you're always there!

**Eleanor8:** Okay, here's what happened to the Elf *ducks and hides*

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn wearily rubbed his face, sighing as he looked at the still figure in the bed. Four days and five nights he had stayed with Legolas, never leaving his side, fearing the Elf would wake up without him being there. He could hardly believe his friend had been unconscious for nine nights already, time moved swiftly and without mercy. 

He studied the pale fair features of the Prince of Mirkwood, hoping beyond hope for any sign or movement. It was unsettling, seeing the blue orbs obscured by the eyelids, they should have been open while asleep, they should have been open because then Aragorn knew it would all be well. 

The Elf lost weight, due to not being able to eat. He tried his best to feed his friend with healthy brews, enough to keep the other alive, but pouring moist in a slack mouth was not easy to do, most was spilled. The wounds were healing nicely, already fading; soon there would be no mark left. Only the wounds on the inside remained. Frowning he thought about the conversation he had with his father before Lord Elrond left to Rivendell.

_"I cannot help him any longer Estel, he will need to do this on his own."_

_The dark brown eyes looked at him gently, as the healer shook his head, the reigns of his horse in his hand. Aragorn did not want his father to leave, not when Legolas was in need of him. _

_"I am no Healer Ada, what should I do? There must be something, anything!"_

_He had been aware of the desperate note in his voice but not ashamed to plead; his friend's life was depending on him. A hand had gently squeezed his shoulder. _

_"Just be there for him Estel, I cannot be certain if he will wake, or when. My daughter needs me; I need to go to her. If there is memory loss, do not force him, I will return as soon as I can."_

Memory loss, he did not dare to think about that possibility, what was he to do then? He had known his father did not think it would all be well; the injuries had been too great for that. He too was worried about Arwen, and he understood the need of his father to go to her. That did not mean though, he was agreeing with Elrond's decision to go. 

"Legolas, please wake soon, I cannot do this alone, I need you my friend."

Guilt was weighing heavily upon his troubled heart, it had been him Legolas had tried to save after all. It should have been him lying there, not the fair Elf. If he had been more mindful of the fighting around him, he may have seen the Troll coming soon enough to avoid. The Archer would not have been forced to help, to risk his own life. Could he ever forgive himself if he truly lost this friend, a friend he had known the larger part of his life? He was so lost in his thoughts he had not heard the soft moan coming from the bed, though he heard the second one clearly. The Ranger jumped up from his seat near the bed, to lean over the Elf. The eyes were fluttering; Legolas was trying to wake up!

"Aye, that is it Legolas, open your eyes, wake up."

He grasped the thin slender hand of the Wood Elf, trying to encourage him to wake. He could not keep from grinning in pure happiness, if Legolas would wake, it would all be well. He was obvious fighting; there was tension in the pale face, the eyelids still moving. And then, just when he thought he would not wake, the eyes opened. Crystal blue eyes blinked, looking up in confusion before they moved around the room, before they settled on Aragorn. 

They widened slightly, blinking once more the try hide the confusion. 

"Where am I?"

The Ranger winched at the soft raspy voice, it sounded so weak, so unlike Legolas. It would improve when the Elf had some water, and his strength would return soon. 

"You are in the White City of Gondor; I brought you here after the battle ended. Are you in pain Legolas?"

The fair face furrowed in a frown as the Elf seemed to think about the question asked. Aragorn waited patiently, though he was worried, it took too long, it was an innocent question, a jest between the two of them. Normally Legolas would answer with 'I am fine.' He knew now his friend was anything but fine.

"Legolas?"

The blue eyes settled once more on him, the confusion still visible, though even greater. The dark brows knitted together in a deep frown.

"Who is Legolas………..who are you?" 


	10. Chapter ten

**Comments to Reviewers:**

Again, thank you all for all the encouraging reviews, you are the best!

**Miz Greenleaf:** I'm afraid Legolas is not playing with Aragorn, but don't worry, in the end it will be okay, this is going to be a good ending, a real Tolkien Ending, like it was supposed to be. If I review I will be honest, that's a promise. I have an R rating up because of the detailed descriptions of Legolas' wounds; I didn't want to take any chances.

**Deana:** yes, amnesia, though I have to admit, I never thought it would be that hard to write. 

**Aladar Austere:** Don't be embarrassed! It's not an easy title; I would forget one like this as well. I'm glad you found it again!

**Joee1:** You knew it was coming? Hmm, I have to be sneakier then. And yes, definitely Karma, I just hope I don't find myself at the receiving end soon. 

**MelanyeBaggins**: He's not remembering anything at all….Sorry! I'm not sure how the relation will be between him and Aragorn, depends on how the King is helping Legolas with his memory loss. I love writing angst!

**Star-Stallion:** lmao, thank you for the drama music, it was very suiting with the chapter ;)

**Frances****:** Hi girlfriend, I'm so glad you found your way to my story. As always you're a big support to me!

**Elanor8:**  Oh oh, I see that I need the Valar if I take too long. Let's hope they're as fond of me as they are of Legolas.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10**

___________________________________________________________________________

He was confused, thoroughly, why could he not remember? It was all blank, bright and blinding. Trying to remember was painful, hot flaming headache was his only reward. Which left him lying in a bed, in a room he did not know, with a man who did not seem familiar.

"Who is Legolas? Who are you?"

He tried to sit up more, the clumsy attempt failing when his back and chest both protested with a stabbing pain. He could not help but flinch when the stranger's hands helped him.

The man seemed worried, and there was a deep pain and sadness in the grey eyes.

"You are Legolas…….What do you remember?"

The voice of the stranger had a rough edge, speaking in a low comforting manner. __

_Legolas….what a strange name and it was his? Where did it come from, what did it mean? _He frowned, once more trying to remember, ignoring the pain. 

Nothing, there was only a black void.

"I………I cannot…….."

He noted the desperation in his own voice, the way he hesitated. He was afraid, afraid of not knowing, afraid of discovering. Why was his memory taken from him? What did he do to deserve such a horrible injury? 

"It is well Legolas, the blow to your head was severe, you will remember in time."

Would he? He wanted to believe the stranger more then anything though there was doubt.

"Is my name truly Legolas? Such a strange name…….Leeeegoooolasss….."

He stretched the name, his name on purpose, as if tasting it. A sudden thought came to him as he listened to it carefully.

"Why am I named after the legs of a lass?"

He did not understand why the stranger looked at him dumbfounded before resolving into laughter. Was his question that amusing? Truthfully he felt offended, which must have shown on his face, for the man stifled his laughing as best as he could.

"Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to offend you."

The stranger cleared his throat before continuing, giving him an apologetic look.

"Legolas is an Elven name, it means Greenleaf. You are an Elf from Mirkwood, son of Thranduill, the King of Mirkwood and you are one of the finest archers."

That was a little too much for him to consume all at once. He was Elf, Prince and Archer? It did explain his name; it did little though to lessen his confusion.

"Oh…."

He frowned at his own answer, not one that could be called intelligent. He simply did not know what to say or do.

"I am Elf…….What does this mean?"

There was so much he wanted to ask, he hardly knew where to begin. He wanted to know more about himself, his race, this stranger sitting on his bed…….the world outside this room….There was little he knew.

"You are one of the Fair Folk of Middle-Earth. Elves do not age, nor die of sickness. You are now two thousand, nine hundred and thirty-eight years old, though I can be mistaken by a few years. You are considered a fairly young Elf to your race."

He stared at the man, his eyes large as he shook his head. How could he be that old? It was unheard of, wasn't it?  Maybe it had been a jest, and he had heard it wrong. Or perhaps he needed to know more before he would condemn this stranger to be a fool.

"Could you tell me all please?"

The man nodded, seeming to be pleased about that question. And so he started to tell all he knew, no details were left out, not an event forgotten. Even though half of it made no sense at all to the blond Elf, he listened quietly. 

Hours later he lay staring at the ceiling exhausted, puzzled over all he had heard, not brining him any closer to remembering. That scared him. What if he would never regain his memory back?


	11. Chapter eleven

**Comments to reviewers: **

**Joee1**: Thank you; I liked that part about his name as well. I think I read it somewhere on the internet, and just could not forget that pun. So as much as I would like to take credit for it, it's not mine.

**Star-Stallion:** Lmao, girl, that was funny! But I guess you're right, after this he needs a shrink, any volunteers?

**Deana: **Oooops, finally indeed. You guys probably hate my guts right now for leaving you hanging like that. Sorry! It wasn't a case of writer's block or anything, just an infection in my wrist, and I hate typing with one hand!

**Silvertoekee****:** Who says it's Aragorn who helps the Elf to remember? winks

**Miz**** Greenleaf**: Lol, you and the rating. I know, but I describe some wounds and I just don't want to log in and see my story was deleted because it was too low rated. Stuff like that happens you know! The age of Legolas is somewhat of a mystery. I tried to look it up in the books, but either I'm blind or it's not in there. I know he was close to 3000 though.

**Lady Janelly:** Hmmm, no flashback to the conversation with Elrond? I tried to look at it, but I dunno, I feel like it flows together nicely like this. I didn't know any other way to make Elrond leave and yet make sure his patient is in good hands. But I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks for the input and thanks for reading.

**MelanyeBaggins****:** you're a sucker for angst, lol. This chapter is a little lighter, don't worry and it has good news as well! See, I'm not all that bad…….cough

**Shiloh**** Duvall:** Beautiful name by the way. Yes, Aragorn is a healer and Éomer is not, I know. I wonder where I gave the impression that the Horse lord is one. Maybe if you would have read a bit more, you knew it hadn't been my intention and I didn't make Éomer one either. I wouldn't dare on making the characters OOC, really, I try not to anyways, lol. __

The darkness of the night was soothing in a way. No longer was the threat of Mordor there, the glooming redness of doom had faded into nothingness. Even the air seemed less foul. It did nothing to lift the weariness of his troubled heart though; there was still this dull aching pain, even though the One Ring was no longer around his neck.

He was still tired, even after four days of resting. He knew his life would never be the same. How could he go back to the Shire, pick up his old life and continue like nothing happened? He would never be able to. Many lives have been altered by this Journey and many had given theirs.

Even from the Fellowship one was lost, the Steward of Gondor, Boromir. He had died a warrior's death, protecting Merry and Pippin from the large band of Uruk-Hai. He had not witnessed the death himself and he regretted not being able to say good bye to the brave Man. And then there was Legolas….

The fair Wood Elf still had not regained his memory, leaving him grasping at names or whisks of fleeting memories. He took it well, better then any of them would have. He listened patiently to their stories, the big blue eyes taking in all the details of those that called themselves his friend. There would be a frown or a puzzled look from time to time, the only indication he had not been robbed of his emotions as well. He would ask questions they all patiently and gently answered. It was not the same Legolas though, he no longer teased Gimli the Dwarf, the innocent jesting they had been so accustomed to was gone. He was silent and thoughtful, avoiding them when he felt he wanted to be alone, which was oft.

So he was not surprised to find a lone figure out here as well, standing on the wall and looking out over the lands of Gondor. He knew who that person was; he could see it at the slender figure of the other. Tall and straight the Elf stood there, his long blonde hair tucked away under the hood of a dark cape. It looked as if Legolas was cold, the way he was holding the woollen cape around him, hugging that thin frail body. He still needed to put on weight from his sickness, though he only ate meagre meals, barely enough to sustain him. Aragorn had told him it was normal for Elves, but to a Hobbit such as him, who enjoyed food, it seemed the Prince was starving himself. He found himself walking over to the Elf, his bare feet making a soft noise on the cold stones. At least he would not startle his friend.

"Are you not cold?"

The blue eyes did not even blink when he spoke up so suddenly in the still night; the pale fair face regarded him quietly before turning back to the previous position. There was no emotion on the familiar face, so unlike Legolas had been. For an Elf the Prince was quite open and in a way more endearing, his musical laughter a well known factor. To see him this still was unsettling.

"Nay, I am not cold Frodo. Aragorn has told me Elves cannot feel cold such as the Race of Men or other beings. To phrase his words; even if I would stand bare as a newborn babe in the bitter cold there would be no shiver on my body."

He smiled and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. It would be something the Ranger would say indeed, and to picture an Elf standing bare in the snow would raise a chuckle even out of the Horse lord. He could not help wonder how it came to be why Elves could not feel the cold, was it part of their immortality? They could not fall ill either.

"I see, that is very useful."

What else could he say? He had known Elves could stand cold; after all they had climbed or had tried to, the large white Mountain, where the snow was so thick he had not been able to walk himself but had been carried by Aragorn instead. He remembered clearly how Legolas simply walked upon the snow in only his tunic and leggings, without even as much as a shudder. How he had envied the Elf then…

"I suppose it is indeed Frodo. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

There was another smile on his lips at the frequent use of his name. Legolas tried his best to remember and tried even harder to stimulate it. Aragorn made drawings of Mirkwood and Rivendell, the Elf's room was littered with the colourful leaflets. The two of them spend hours talking about the past, the adventures they had shared. It helped to establish the deep bond they shared once more, though not to remember. The Ranger even had postponed his own crowning, for he would not do it without his friend, his old friend.

"I could not sleep, my wound aches. I did not want to wake the others so I decided to take a stroll and clear my thoughts."

"It pains you once more?"

He nodded sadly. Gandalf had said the wound would not heal completely, a stab wound of a Morgul blade would never heal and would always pain him. Though it was a small burden to bear, in comparison to the Dark Ring he had worn for so long.

And he would have gladly given another finger if that was what destroyed Sauron. He could only be proud of what he had done.

"Yes, some days it is worse then………"

He stopped mid sentence to stare at the blonde Prince, his blue eyes wide and he knew there must be a silly look plastered on his face. He cared not, as he blinked, letting the previous words of his friend sink in. Legolas had noted the pause and turned to him with a worried frown on his face, tilting his head to the side to look him over.

"Are you well Little One?"

"Yes! I am, more then well! You remembered, unconsciously you just remembered a small part Legolas!"

Excitement rushed through him as he almost felt like jumping up and down and cheer. This was such good news after the last dark days. It was a small step, but a step in the direction of healing, Strider would be so happy to hear this. Delighted he wrapped his arms around Legolas, only succeeding in hugging the Elf's slender legs but he did not mind. He remembered!

"Frodo…….? I do not understand….."

He looked up when he had heard the confusion in the lilting voice and met a dumbfounded look of Legolas, who looked down at him as if he had just lost his sanity. The dark eyebrows were arched upwards and he could not help but laugh aloud. He was just so relieved.

"My wound has not pained me since you were injured, and yet you said once more and called me little one. Did you not?"

"I…….I did…..I did indeed!"

Realization dawned on the Elf as well as he too smiled brightly. He had not said it on purpose, it had simply slipped. He stepped back to look up at Legolas and grinned.

"Let us wake the others and tell them the good news!"

Tugging at his friend's hand he pulled the resisting Elf along. He cared not they were sleeping, this was important enough to wake them. They had the rest of the night to sleep, and mayhapse for once without dark dreams haunting them. It seemed the Fellowship finally were looking at a joyful time.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Comments to reviewers: **

**Joee1**: Dark turn……would I ever do that to you? No wait, don't answer that. I actually don't know myself. I've been stuck with this story for a long time, and I don't know where I'm going to take it.

**Deana**: yes, he's already back to his old teasing self

**Silvertoekee:** I'm not into Hobbits myself, but Tolkien made Frodo the main character, so I had to involve our little man into the story a little more. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lyn**: Frodo dies? Nah, not in my story. Thanks for providing me with the medical knowledge. I know it was wrong, but Middle-Earth is taking place centuries back, where there was limited medical knowledge. I know Elrond is a healer, but I think of him as a herbal healer instead of our modern day doctor's. Unless of course I was wrong with that assumption and you think Elrond would know it.

**Elanor8**: I know, I managed to keep you all waiting for this chapter even longer then before, and I'm really sorry about that. But I'm still here, and I'm not intending to keep this story unfinished.

**Star-Stallion**: Woo hoo, Legolas has his own shrink. I'm glad you're willing to take on that very hard job of watching Legolas talk about his past…hehe.

**Frances Miller**: I know hun, but I like suspense so much

**Kitsune Kida**: Frodo found it! It wasn't in your pocket, it was in his!

**Snow-Glory:** here you go, all the memories back in place, like they should.

"Will you not drink Elf?"

He looked at him with unblinking blue eyes before shaking his head, an amusing glint in those large orbs. They were both thinking the same, remembering all too well the last event in which the Elf had drank too much and had been introduced to the world of Men rather harshly. The Elf was a good companion when being drunk, that was for sure. The being was not used to headaches though.

"Nay Gimli, I remember too well how you took advantage of me when I was not in a clear state of mind."

He even managed to look completely innocent when saying that, while he bristled. Advantage of the Elf, he would never do that! That prissy excuse for an Elf…….

Blondy looked at him before giggling, a daring smile on that pale face, only making him bristle more.

"I beg to differ Elf! It was you, not I, who drank too much ale. How was I to know you could not hold your drink? Tall and old as you are, you should be able to handle it, though I really should have know better…….You are Elf after all."

That last comment made the Elf look at him evenly before frowning. Hah, that should serve him right. Nobody insulted a Dwarf, by accusing him of an act he had not even dare to think of.

"And you are Dwarf, Gimli, though I have to admit it was a very well observed remark……for a Dwarf…."

He huffed at the Elf, not knowing what he should say back, knowing there would be a comment back whatever he might say. That was one thing he learned during the time he spend with Legolas, the Elves always wanted to have the last word. Laughter sounded behind him, and he turned, seeing Aragorn walk towards them in a slow stroll, greeting various Men before reaching them. The Ranger was still worried about the Elf, he could see that in the grey eyes as they settled on the tall being.

"May I have a word with you Legolas?"

The Elf in question nodded as they excused themselves, walking away and leaving him to stand there. Blah, the ale was better companion then the Elf anyways. He took a large gulp of the bitter drink, watching his two friends talk. It had to be good news, the Elf was smiling brightly, the soft glow around the being growing with the mirth. He never could understand why the being glowed like that, they were like fireflies in the dark.

"Lord Gimli, how are you fairing this fine night?"

The lovely lady Eowyn greeted him as she stood there, dressed in a lovely gown of spun gold. She was a vision of beauty, though she could not match the beauty of the Lady Galadriel, none could.

"Far better now that you came to join me, Milady."

He enjoyed seeing a feint blush spreading on those pale cheeks as she looked down briefly in humble appreciation of his words. If she had been a Dwarf, he might pursue her, though she was human, what a shame of such a woman.

"How is young Faramir?"

The blush deepened, much to his delight when he mentioned the younger brother of their fallen comrade Boromir. He knew there was a growing affection between the shield maiden of Rohan and the son of the Steward and he did not mind jesting to her about it.

"He still needs rest, his injuries were grave but fortunately no longer life threatening. He was sourly disappointed to not be able attending this feast in the honour of Legolas. Though I have a feeling he will attend the crowning of Lord Aragorn, no matter what."

"Good," he boosted, not knowing what else to say. All should attend to Aragorn's crowning, it was the least the lad deserved after all that he did. Only a few days and then the lad would be King of Gondor, and he was going to be part of this event.

"He should be mindful of his injuries," came the voice of Aragorn from behind them, the healer in him speaking with disdain at hearing about Faramir's stubbornness. Though he, as friend of Faramir, knew the young man would not be kept from his crowning and he was glad for it as well.

"Where's the Elf? The lad should not be alone on his own party."

Finally the healer looked at him, the tension between him and Eowyn ever present and yet to be ignored by him. He did not care about past love and surely not about the childish behaviour of these two humans.

"He is greeting his father, King Thranduill."

He felt his eyes widening at that, before scowling. That no good of a King was here, how dare he? He was here to frown upon the friendship between a Dwarf and his son, no doubt. And he was not about to let that pass!

"Then let us greet him as well."


End file.
